


girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Revolutionary Wanda Maximoff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: the sokovian refugees have the scarlet witchthe princess of wakanda has a scarlet soulmark





	girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy its meeeeeee
> 
> sailing this ship with my three other gays
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT
> 
> OR OUR NEWLY FORMED LABWITCH [DISCORD SERVER](https://discord.gg/SyFuhTc)

It was no surprise to anyone who knew her that Shuri heartily disliked her soulmark. It was beautiful, with its abstract form and vivid red color against her dark skin, but she hated what it represented. It had no true form, nothing she could extract about it’s meaning. She ran calculations of probability and the models of soulmate meetings but couldn’t make any sense of her own. As Shuri grew through her teens, she began shunning the traditional dress of her country in favor of t-shirts and other things that would cover the red tattoo on her shoulder. 

Besides, there were more important things to worry about than her dumb soulmate. Wakanda had just opened it up it’s borders aid refugees for the first time. There had been civil unrest in Sokovia and thousands had fled.

The Sokovian refugees had arrived a few nights ago, camping in an empty area of the Golden City. Shuri was fascinated by their culture and their resilience, but her father refused to let her come along to visit them. 

“You are too young, you do not need to meddle with diplomacy.”

Shuri had no interest in diplomacy.

She dressed in the simple linens of a merchant and waited until the rest of the palace had retired to their evening tasks. Shuri knew the easiest way out, knew which of the youngest Dora she could sweet talk into keeping quiet; so escaping from the palace was the easy part. 

The heat of the African sun had waned but the buildings and streets of the Golden City remained hot as Shuri walked through them. The refugee camp was located in an expansive city park, rows of vibranium-protected tents to give the Sokovians peace of mind. Despite being in a new place, there was a group of children playing a game in the fading light of the day.

Shuri saw a couple of teenagers about her age sitting on the curb facing away from the camp, looking back and forth like sentinels protecting the children. They had sunken eyes and the boy was twitchy and silver-haired. The girl’s eyes caught Shuri’s as they swept over the alley she was watching them from.

“Can I help you?” The redhead and her silver-haired companion were in front of Shuri in an instant, fists seemingly ready to punch.

“I just wanted to come by and see how you were settling in” Shuri backed up into the wall behind her, hands in surrender. 

She had heard of the Sokovian Revolution being led by two young activists and wondered if she was looking at them now. 

“Wakanda wishes you only comfort and you will find no harm within this City.”

“Any harm will not last for long.” The girl said darkly, her eyes flashing with something dark and powerful.

Shuri absently rubbed at her shoulder, feeling a strange warmth under her light linens. The two Sokovians were still looking at her suspiciously, but she nodded and ducked away through the alleys of the Golden City.

She didn’t put any more thought into it until her father told her he was sending some people to her lab for her to talk to. When the two teenagers walked in, she locked eyes with the girl again and looked behind them to see the full Dora Milaje behind them.

“Yes?” Shuri looked at them expectantly, only to have T’Challa join them a moment later.

“These twins are the Maximoffs.” The prince gestured to the two Sokovians. “They are… enhanced.”   
  
Shuri raised an eyebrow at the other teenagers.The boy just sighed and for a moment, there was a blur of sliver-blue streaking through the lab before he reappeared in front of Shuri with a cocky grin.

“I’m Pietro.” He grinned more when he saw Shuri’s ecstatic face. “And my sister is Wanda, She only looks grumpy.”   
  
“Are you also speed-enhanced?” Shuri grinned and bounced excitedly on her toes.   
  
Wanda looked warily at Shuri before swirling her hand and revealing it’s red glow. Several of the Dora and the scientists gasped.

_ “By Bast” _ T’challa murmured in Xhosa. _ “It’s her mark.” _

“ _ Shush” _ Shuri muttered at him before approaching Wanda. “This…. It’s telepathic?”

Wanda just flickered her hands and lifted several items off a nearby table. “Somewhat. I haven’t been able to really work out the details during a revolution.”   
  
“Of course.” Shuri said softly, feeling her hand drift up towards the other girls still-glowing one. She drew it back like she had been burned. “My apologies.”   
  
“It’s ok.” The young revolutionary touched Shuri’s hand with her own, the red glow now gone. “It won’t hurt you.”   
  
Shuri felt the soulbond kick in before Wanda did, apparently. Their fingers were barely touching. She closed her eyes and heard her gasp a moment later.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t-” The red glow was crackling and Wanda looked frightened.

“It’s ok.” Shuri drew back, only to be surprised when Wanda followed. The others had suddenly become very busy with other tasks, she noted. “I’ve spent  _ years _ trying to figure out what my mark meant.”

She turned and pushed her hair aside to reveal the abstract red mass of the tattoo on her back. It seemed to be glowing now that they were bonded. Wanda just snorted out a laugh. She pushed her sleeve up to reveal the equation on her forearm.

“I hate math.” She said flatly.

  
Shuri giggled. “I suppose we’re quite the pair.”   
  
“Yes princess, I suppose we are.”


End file.
